This invention relates to a control system for cooking apparatus including a heat source, heat control means, and back-up thermostat means having a back-up temperature probe. More particularly, the invention relates to cooking apparatus controlled by a programmed digital computer and by an analog circuit or by a second programmed digital microcomputer. The control system is suitable for use as a control system for commercial cooking apparatus utilizing, for example, a cooking medium such as cooking oil or shortening for frying one or more food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,285-Koether relates to a primary thermostat using a cooking computer temperature probe with control transfer upon probe failure. However, there are conditions when control transfer to the back-up thermostat should occur besides probe failure in a primary thermostat. For example, if the signal line from the cooking computer to the control transfer relay is shorted or if the primary thermostat has turned the heat output to an "on" condition and thereafter failed, the heat output would stay on and no transfer to the back-up thermostat would occur.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved control system for cooking apparatus which avoids one or more of the limitations of prior such apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved control system for cooking apparatus which provides control transfer from a cooking computer temperature probe upon probe failure or shorting of a control transfer relay to a back-up temperature controller.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved control system for cooking apparatus, the control system including a digitally controlled microcomputer which provides control transfer from a cooking computer temperature probe upon probe failure or shorting of a control transfer relay or a microprocessor software failure to a back-up temperature controller.